


March 14th

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Slight Bondage, blowjob, covered eyes, national steak and blowjob day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: James come home to tell Hermione all about the National Holiday he just learned about.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	March 14th

**Author's Note:**

> So it's apparently a thing here in the states that March 14th is National Steak and Blowjob day. I just had to put together a little oneshot celebrating this.
> 
> As always, anything you recognize doesn't belong to me and any mistakes you see are mine. Unbeta'd. :)
> 
> Also, big thanks to my group chat girls (Ely) for helping me out a bit with this! :)

“Hey babe, you know what day it is?”

Hermione sighed quietly. Merlin did she love the man, but by the gods did his habit of yelling through the house annoy her. “Yes James, it’s March 14th.”

He peeked his head around the door frame to her office. “Yeah, but do you know what National Holiday it is today?” 

“What are you talking about? Did you bump your head? Are you having memory issues?” The moment he had tumbled practically into her lap from out of the Death Veil, Hermione had been concerned there would be some backlash.

“Hermione, I’m fine. Besides, you didn’t answer my question.”

She could tell by the smirk on his face that she probably wasn’t going to like his explanation of the day. “No James, I do not know what National Holiday today is.”

“Well, love, I was talking to some of the American blokes in the DMLE today, and they were talking about how awesome March 14th is over in the States.” He walked fully into the room to kneel by her side. “They said March 14th was Steak and Blowjob Day, and it just seems like a pretty fun idea to celebrate, don’t you?”

“I’m sorry, they said it’s what?” 

“Steak and Blowjob Day, and uhh, I’ve already got the steaks set out for dinner, so I thought maybe you could, uhh, help with the rest of it.”

She could not even believe the look on his stupidly adorable face. She had always loved Harry as the brother she never had, but even she could admit he was an attractive man. And then when James came out of the veil, still in his mid twenties, and having all of the features that were pleasant on Harry but in a stronger and more focused way, she knew she was in trouble.

And then he had flashed her those dimples and she was lost. She hadn’t been able to tell him no from that moment on. “James, if you wanted a blowjob, all you had to do was ask.” She leaned down to softly kiss him. “You know I love you almost as much as I love your cock.”

Hermione quickly stood up, knocking James over in the process. “Well, let’s get to it. I’m hungry and your cock isn’t going to suck itself,” she winked. She walked out of her office as James scrambled to get off the floor and follow her to their bedroom.

Hermione let him scramble into the room, before pushing him down on their bed. In some ways, he was so much like the Sirius she knew in her youth. He was smooth when he wanted to be, and he always knew how to bring a blush to her face. But then there were moments like this, where he was so excited, that he turned into an excitable puppy. When she had mentioned that to Ginny once, she told her Harry was the same way⸺Like father, like son apparently.

She used a quick spell that had him instantly naked, his cock already standing at attention. With another quick spell, she had her clothes transfigured to his favorite lingerie set. The flimsy black teddy showed off her curves while cupping her breasts. James was enamored with her chest, and she used any excuse to show them off.

Hermione licked her lips, seeing James laid out on their bed, spread eagle and waiting for her. She loved many things about him, but she couldn’t get enough of his cock. It was perfect, and it seemed to be made for her. She had spent hours tracing every vein, line, and divot with her tongue and fingers to both of their pleasure.

“Hmm, so you think you deserve to be taken care of today?” she asked while crawling in between his legs. “Have you been a good boy today?” Hermione ran her hands up his thighs slowly, edging closer to the treasure standing at attention before her. She alternated between ghosting her fingers tips and dragging her nails across his skin. 

“Yes,” he gulped. His fingers grasped at the bedding under him. His abdomen tensed as she circled around the one area he wanted her to focus on.

“And you did ask so nicely earlier, how can I really deny you, James?” With a quiet whisper, she had his hands tied gently to the headboard with two of her silk scarves and one tied around his eyes. “But we’re doing this my way. I forgot to tell you we have guests coming over, and I want you coming undone under me quickly.”

“What do you mean, gu⸺” his words cut off as Hermione took him deeply into her mouth. She learned early on in their relationship that he enjoyed her lack of a gag reflex. The first time she took him into her throat and hummed, he came on the spot. It was a bit of a surprise for them both, and while he was embarrassed, Hermione only felt pride in herself.

She quickly took his length down her throat, her nose pressing against his stomach. His cock swelling thickly while she swallowed around him. They had been working on him lasting longer, but she knew with two of his senses denied, he was putty in her hands. 

Hermione pulled back, admiring the way his head glistened with her saliva. She grasped his length, stroking slowly as she reached down to gently suckle his bollocks. James hissed as she rolled her tongue around the two balls and released them with a pop. His toes curled as she replaced her hand with her tongue, tracing the thick vein on the underside of his length.

“Come on Jamie, I know you’re almost there. Give me what I want.” She placed a kiss at the tip of his head, his precome dotting her lips. Hermione slid her mouth back down his length, hollowing her cheeks out as she sucked around him. He tensed under her again, and with a shout of her name, he came spurting into her mouth.

Each splurt was accompanied with a grunt as his seed coated her throat. Hermione continued her strokes, helping each and every drop spill out onto her waiting tongue. Only after swallowing every drop did she release him. 

“Damnit Hermione, how in Merlin’s name are you so good at that?” he panted.

“Are you really going to complain?” She vanished the scarves with a quick pop while sitting back on her knees. “Besides, I like that I can get you so worked up. You do the same to me, and you know it.”

“So what you’re saying, is now it’s my turn?” 

Before James could move to grab her, Hermione jumped quickly off the bed. “Oh no, mister. I told you, we have guests for dinner. Your son should be her right about now actually.”

James’s excitement quickly deflated. Normally nights with Harry and Ginny meant a late night and no sex. Hermione just giggled at him, “Come now, you got yours, you shouldn’t be frowning right now. Besides, it’s time for the steak part of your National Holiday.”

Hermione quickly transfigured her clothes back to their normal state and waltzed out of the room before James could blink⸺her laughter trailing behind.


End file.
